Hot Chocolate
by AngelGemma
Summary: Castiel doesn't need sustenance but that doesn't mean he can't have food... Or hot chocolate... :) A quick fic where Dean decides it's appropriate to give Cass hot chocolate; emphasis on the hot.


**I think I finally did it; a fanfic that is not sad... ^_^ Well I guess there is an element of sadness too it when approached from a certain angle and as I'm writing this I think I'll just give up on trying to write non-sad fics... -_- So please read and review, hope you like :) (Oh and I'm sorry but it is not Destiel (I mean whatever you want to think it is) but from the writers perspective it wasn't written as so.)**

* * *

Dean finished stirring the spoon in the mug and took it out, sending it in a graceful flying arch that brought its destination to the floor instead of the sink. Inhaling sharply he quickly strode to the spoon and placed it manually into the empty sink, swinging back to the mug on the counter.

Picking it up, careful not to spill any, he balanced it in one hand while picking up the other mug from beside it.

The one he'd picked up first had comical angels ringing its edges, their eyes wide and hands clasped in prayer. The second was more to Dean's liking with the Bat symbol splayed across it and the title _Batman_ in its centre.

Nudging the door to the kitchen open with the toe of his boot, Dean slowly walked to the main room of the bunker. At the table that dominated the room sat Castiel, his trademark cream-brown trenchcoat tossed over the back of his chair.

His hair still stylishly rumbled per usual, the Angel turned to Dean with question on his face, head tilted. "What's that Dean?" He inquired, watching the mugs with confusion as the angel one was placed before him.

"This, Cass," Dean smiled, holding his own loosely, "Is hot chocolate." He gestured to the untouched mug as he sipped his own. "Try it; it's awesome."

Castiel watched his mug cautiously, head still tilted, "I don't require sustenance though." His voice was laced with misunderstanding and he turned to Dean for the answer.

"Just drink it, Cass," Dean rolled his eyes; drinking his own hot chocolate like it was God's given gift too humanity. He swirled the contents, mildly interested in the moving liquid before looking up just as Castiel, taking it on heart and deciding to get it over with, chugged the freshly made _hot_, hot chocolate.

"No-ah," Dean began and ended, his hand outstretched to the Angel before retracting it, fist clenched and shrugging slightly.

And then Castiel's eyes widened and he dropped the mug, standing up and backing away from the chair with a strangled scream. "It burns!" He yelled, eyes watering as he fanned his hands, desperately trying to find a way to stem the sweltering pain.

Dean quickly put his mug down, refrained from laughing with due difficulty, and attempted to calm the angel. "Okay, just calm down!" He smirked just as Castiel, through the pain, began to glow faintly.

Light shone like the sun from his eyes and nearly blinded Dean who dropped his smirk and instead slammed his hands to Castiel's mouth just as light had begun to shine from it too.

"_Don't leave your vessel_!" He shouted as Castiel's glowing eyes started to fade though it was obvious that the pain hadn't left from the hot chocolate. "_You idiot_!" Dean hissed however his eyes held amusement as he slowly removed his hands, making sure that the Angel wasn't smoking out too soon.

Castiel looked to the floor, staring at the shattered mug surrounded by the dregs of hot chocolate he'd never managed to drink in his haste. "I'll fix the cup," He whispered, as though ashamed of his weakness.

"It's okay," Dean grinned, slapping his hand onto Castiel's shoulder, "Next up its spicy curry."

* * *

**So did you like it? I personally liked the ending :D And reviews people (If you are people O.O), reviews! Nah, only if you want to review which is sometimes really annoying and, plainly speaking, too much effort to do at times. Anywho, (I say that a lot don't I?) Seeya next time I post something :) ^_^ Over and Out. **


End file.
